As clock speeds and the circuit densities of semiconductor chips have increased, degraded electrical performance of the semiconductor chips has been seen due to high frequency noise and inductance. One such cause of noise and inductance is related to the rapid turning on and off of circuits within the semiconductor chip. Prior semiconductor chips may have utilized the power supply of the associated electronic device as a power source to cycle the turning on and off of the various circuits within the chip. Because the distance between the power supply and semiconductor chip is usually orders of magnitude larger than the lengths of the circuits within the semiconductor chip, a large inductance was introduced into the system. Likewise, the turning on and off of an increasingly large number of circuits within the semiconductor chip also results in an increasing amount of noise. Therefore, there is a need to reduce inductance and noise within semiconductor chips.